Mysteries of the Empire
by wicked-n-lazy
Summary: The League must divide upon order of the Government- half of the team must investigate the disappearance of a young girl named Alice in London while the others investigate a case of paranormal activity in Sussex.... Sequel to 'When Tables Turn'
1. M' For Mystery

AN- Here we are then! To my familiar readers, thank you for keeping up and tagging along for the next part in the series which I recently decided would be a series.

For those of you new to this story, it is a sequel to my other work of fiction 'When Tables Turn'. Although you might be able to keep up, it is advisable you read that one first then you'll be completely clear, especially in the Dorian department….

I do not own any of these characters, geniuses do, and the concept of the League belongs to Alan Moore and Kevin O Neill, who are also geniuses. However, the lost Agent you will meet belongs to me. I also give credit to Jess Nevins who wrote the accompaniments to the Graphic Novels, which I use for background research and references and who is amazing for noting all of those references out for avid (or obsessive…I fall into this category) fans.

Let us begin…

* * *

**1st September  
1899  
British Museum, Bloomsbury  
London**

The grey streets of London were graced with a splash of colour- at least within Hyde and Regent's park. The leaf fall of autumn had approached and brought with it a wave of auburn, orange and deep reds to the ground.

The leaf litter which had been blown onto the streets skittered about the large stairway to the grand British Museum. Inside, away from the public eye, although truly rare additions to the building that day, 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' were seated at a long, dark wood table in a lower and secret room, awaiting an Agent of the British Empire

On making their return from Venice, they had received a message from the British Government requesting their immediate return to London and their attendance at meeting with Agent Campion Bond, whom they had met briefly in Venice- and brushed off; with more important matters at hand at the time.

Now they waited, being taken down a flight of stairs to what appeared to be an off limits library. The door panels had each displayed the Masonic symbols of the compass and right angle and were painted a deep blue colour.

''Bit ominous, isn't it?'' The Invisible man had quipped lightly as Mrs. Harker had pushed these doors open, leading them into the room which an attendant had lead them to. They were informed that Mr. Bond would arrive shortly.

Skinner had settled himself down in a chair with a glass of sherry from the side cabinet while Doctor Jekyll took a slow walk around the room, being unfamiliar with it himself. He admired the vast collection of books and the portraits which donned the walls; seeming to be paintings of past Leagues…'Prospero' he read quietly, looking at the names listed beneath the painting.

Mina, the Captain and Mr. Skinner, had visited this place before to meet Moriarty on their first mission. Dorian Gray gave a sigh of tedium as he drummed his ringed fingers on the table. Raising a perfect eyebrow at Wilhelmina, he ceased drumming and laid his pale hand out flat upon the table.

''Are we going to be waiting much longer?'' He asked. The vampiress frowned at her fellow immortal.

''I would not know, Dorian,'' she replied simply, her slim fingers linked together on the table, ''but we must be patient, even if the Agents of the Empire are incapable of being punctual…''

''You're just saying that because you're on time this time around.'' Skinner remarked with a painted grin after emptying his glass. The Doctor, done with his tour of the room, joined them at the table.

''I must admit I am apprehensive about this whole affair,'' He said, looking around the table at his calm, albeit bored, tram mates. ''With our entire recruitment the ruse of a megalomaniac..?''

The Indian sat across from him nodded quietly, a dark hand running over his beard in thought. Before anyone could answer the Doctor, the doors opened again and the portly gentleman who they had encountered briefly in Venice arrived, seeming slightly flustered.

''Do forgive my late arrival.'' He said, approaching the table. Mrs. Harker was seated at the head of the table and he stared at her for a moment, as though he had expected to sit there. He cleared his throat and began to hand out a set of files which he carried under one arm. Each file was marked with a small, illustrated symbol- a silhouette of a gentleman with a cane and a question mark for a head.

''What is this, Bond?'' Nemo asked, frowning as he took up the file passed to him. The larger man nodded as if to say silently that he was getting to it.

''I understand, Captain, you want to know your purpose for being here- I shall explain everything.'' Bond replied. His dark hair was neatly tousled and he removed a sleek, silver cigarette case from his pocket. Skinner watched curiously- it was exactly the same as Moriarty's had been, with a large harlequin etched onto the case.

''Now- the Government is fully aware of the circumstances surrounding your creation.'' He began, resting his cane against the table. The Captain noticed that upon the handle was etched a small amount of Morse code, translating to '007'. ''It was a mishap that you should have been brought together under Professor Moriarty rather than myself, or Mr. 'M'- the true Mr. 'M' that is to say.''

''True Mr. 'M'?'' Mina asked, frowning at Bond. ''There is another?''

''Indeed, Mrs. Harker. The Professor did not earn his title as 'Napoleon' of crime lightly. His contacts were extensive…'' Bond replied, fidgeting with his cigarette case nervously for a moment.

''Who's M?'' Agent Sawyer inquired slouched casually in his chair with his arms folded. ''We gotta right to know…''

''And what did you mean by your earlier statement?'' Nemo added suspiciously. Bond removed a cigarette and held it between two chubby fingers as he slipped the case away again.

''You will meet with him yourselves, eventually. And Captain- I merely meant to say that yours is not the first League to have come together for the British Empire. Unfortunately Moriarty brought you together before the Government had the chance.'' Striking a match, Bond lit his cigarette and puffed upon it lightly, the end glowed a bright red as he inhaled. The smoke rose and curled upwards. ''It is unfortunate that Mr. Quatermain was lost in the effort.''

''So you're telling us that we are a League now? An official one?'' The thief asked, his painted eyebrows raised while his lips curled into a little smirk. Campion nodded and gestured towards the files in front of them.

''Now if you'd just like to examine your files, there are some matters which need attending to which require your particular 'skills'…''

The six League members opened their files and were greeted with a daguerreotype of a middle aged slim man with fair hair, well dressed and holding a cane very similar to Bonds.

''This man is one of our 'boys'-'' Bond began to explain, when Sawyer interjected.

''You mean spies.''

''Our boys.'' Campion replied with a nod, smiling wryly. ''Agent Lucius Fox, 004. He was charged with investigating the case you see first- the disappearance of Miss Alice Liddell two months ago.''

''I recall reading that, actually.'' Skinner said, frowning as he pulled out a photograph of the young girl in question. ''Thought she'd been abducted, didn't they?''

''It would appear not to be the case, Mr. Skinner.'' The larger Englishman informed him, standing where they could all see him. ''Agent 004 left notes- as you can see- about a strange 'vortex' which appeared in Oxford, where the girl vanished. Since he went to investigate, we have lost all track and communication- he has vanished as well.''

''Into this so called 'vortex' I take it. And you wish for us to follow them both into it with no idea where it may lead or what it contains.'' Gray deduced with a frown, unimpressed by the prospect.

''Half of you- yes.'' Bond replied flatly. The group all frowned at this comment.

''Half of us? What are you talking about?'' The Doctor inquired with a hint of nerves in his voice. Why would they be split up?

''There is another case which requires your services. A paranormal disturbance in Sussex, people have been murdered, women attacked, houses robbed and ransacked, all unexplained.'' Rubbing out his cigarette in an ashtray, Bond adjusted the rings on his fingers casually.

The League members exchanged dubious glances, all of them seeming to be thinking the same thing. They had just managed to stick together after the explosions on the ship- and now they were being broken up..?

''Who is to attend to which case?'' Mina asked, turning her blue eyes to the British Agent. He gave a light shrug in reply.

''That is for you to decide amongst yourselves.'' He replied promptly, straightening out his shirt cuffs and cufflinks. ''Everything you need know is in these files. Thank you for your prompt return.'' He gave them a polite nod and took up his cane, leaving the library and disappearing up the stairs.

''How do you like that?'' Rodney said, pointing with a gloved hand after him. ''We got here on time and we came from Italy!''

''So did he, if you recall, Mr. Skinner. And he did not have the Nautilus…come along gentlemen.'' Mina said with a sigh, rising from the table. She lead the way out, back into the public part of the museum and out into a waiting Hansom cab to take them back to the docks at Wapping.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Divided We Fall?

* * *

AN- Here we are, chapter two! Thank you for your reviews and comments, always appreciated quite a lot. Hope you enjoy the next installment: Enjoy!

* * *

**1****st**** September 1899  
****East End Docks  
****Evening**

Seated in the lounge of the Nautilus, each League member had browsed through the files received from Mr. Bond. The uneasy feeling left over from Quatermains funeral still remained, lingering. Agent Sawyer sat, staring at the empty armchair opposite him.

''What do you make of this, then?'' Skinner announced, pulling the Spy out of his thoughts.

''I am feeling rather dubious. Now we are in fact, having to work for the British Government, we do not know what to expect- as has been shown today…'' Nemo remarked, his file just on the side table to his left. He indicated to it as he spoke.

''Well, we're getting paid at least. And we have representation and back up if we need it.'' Skinner pointed out in reply.

''Hopefully we won't require that for these missions we have been set…'' Henry said to the Thief. Skinner shook his head, indicated only by the movement of a floating hat above his coat.

''We are the backup where this '004' bloke is concerned. I'd hope we didn't need any ourselves…''

''It's going to be different working in two halves.'' Sawyer noted aloud, speaking the thoughts of the entire group- almost.

''We haven't exactly been working together very long.'' Dorian replied simply, unaffected by this thought process. The American frowned at him in return.

''Some of us less than others...'' The youngster replied. The two exchanged cool glances for a brief moment before being interrupted by Mrs. Harker.

''Now Gentlemen…to the matter at hand. We must decide who is to attend each task.'' She took her own file which she had brought with her and opened it out, pale fingers sifting through the paperwork within. The photographs were not necessary for this meeting and she carefully flipped past them.

''This business with the void in Oxford is very mysterious…if only this Agent Fox had managed to make some notes about what was inside it…'' Jekyll mused, elbows resting on the arms of the chair with his fingers steepled together. Mina nodded slowly in agreement as she read through the notes they did have.

''Indeed, Doctor. It does sound rather dangerous...'' she replied, her light eyebrows knitted together in a frown. '' But then so does this mysterious circumstance in Sussex-''

''Attacks on women- maybe you should sit out of that one, eh Mina'' The Thief interrupted her. She frowned at her invisible team mate.

''What exactly are you suggesting, Mr. Skinner?'' She replied. ''I am quite capable of defending myself as you should be well aware. And if I might point out, that my being female might be the lure needed to find this paranormal presence and stop it?''

''Oh, but- Mrs. Harker, you couldn't do that…'' The Doctor said, flushing slightly as she smiled at him in a wry way.

''I'll be quite alright, Doctor. Don't worry about that...perhaps you would like to take this case as well?'' She replied gently. He nodded slowly, giving her a weak smile in reply.

''Yes, if you wish.'' He said, fiddling with his sleeves distractedly.

Dorian rolled his brown eyes to the ceiling and said nothing, an amused look on his face. The man was pathetic really- one smile from a woman and he would be under their 'spell'. This look did not escape the notice of the vampiress who narrowed her eyes at her fellow Immortal. Would he really never change, not even in the slightest..? Considering his reinstatement into the League, it was rather annoying to see he didn't.

''And what of you, Dorian?'' She asked, gaining his attention shown by a lazy movement of the head to look at her.

''I don't particularly care for either situation. A vortex does not sound highly appealing, although intriguing. Perhaps a 'paranormal' investigation could be amusing…''

''This is hardly a case for amusement, Mr. Gray.'' The Doctor replied, raising an eyebrow at the aristocrat. Dorian scoffed slightly and smirked at him.

''Mina is also going to require someone capable of defending her should she need it.'' He retorted, causing Jekyll to go slightly red. There was a low growl which only he could hear, although Mina sensed a stirring inside him. She tutted impatiently.

''Do grow up.'' She said coolly to Dorian. His smirk remained as he lounged in the arm chair he occupied.

''Then Sawyer, Skinner and I will investigate the vortex case and locate Miss Liddell and Agent Fox.'' Nemo announced, checking his files briefly for names. He had seen a great deal in his own travels over the years, but people disappearing into an unknown portal was certainly something new…The American merely nodded his agreement while Skinner gave a frown he realised no-one else could see shortly after.

''I don't like the idea of going down a ruddy hole in the ground that leads to God knows where…''

''If we do not, who will retrieve those who are lost, Mr. Skinner?'' The Indian asked him, setting dark eyes upon the empty coat and hat seated nearby.

''I suppose so…still, how are we going to do this? Just jump down the thing and hope for the best?''

''Just leave that to me. I will arrange the best course of action...'' Nemo assured him. ''Then we are all agreed?

Nods came from around the group seated together although an ominous mood hung over them. It came not only from the fact that they were short of one loyal and reliable member- not to mention Leader- the loss of which was still very fresh in their minds. It came also from the fact that they were made to be divided- it was not as though they were on the verge of a breakdown, but they had only ever worked as a complete unit and successfully at that…

The only tensions that were most apparent mostly involved Dorian Gray…

* * *

**3****rd**** September 1899  
****Bramblehurst Station****, Sussex  
****Mid Morning**

There was a shrill whistle as a large, emerald steam train pulled into the country station, white billowing steadily from its funnels in a stream as well as up from the pistons, coming to a slow halt.

The great side door was opened by Dorian Gray, wearing a suitably dark grey coat over his usual attire as well as a matching bowler hat. He stepped onto the platform, his gaiters clicking slightly as he moved away from the train, an old tan suitcase carried in one hand.

As Wilhelmina approached the door he offered her a hand to step down.

''No thank you, Dorian.'' She said simply, stepping off the train and moving her hand away from his. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, chuckling slightly.

The Doctor soon followed with his own coat and hat, taller and more professional that Gray's and a simple case of his own. The three left through the station, a relatively simple place in decoration and layout and caught a passing cab by chance towards the town.

''How quaint.'' Gray mused, looking out of the window in a bored manner and drumming the fingers of one hand on the side. ''I have not been to the country for a good while.''

''I doubt if any of us have, Dorian. But it makes a nice change of scenery to London…any city, for that matter.'' The Lady of the group replied. There was still a good deal of green passing by despite it being the autumn season. They went by a field containing a smattering of small apple trees which were being harvested.

'Make him stop Henry.' Edward growled suddenly, taking the Doctor by surprise in his irritation. 'I swear I'll come out and rip his hand off if he doesn't stop.'

The red headed gentleman glanced to the man next to him, who was continuing to drum his fingers on the door.

''Would you please stop that, Mr. Gray?'' He asked, receiving a look of tedium from Dorian who ceased only for a moment before beginning again, staring out of the window. Jekyll frowned at him and cleared his throat suggestively.

''Yes?'' The immortal asked, annoyed that he was being pestered by the man.

''Please, stop doing that- it is highly annoying to myself and Edward…''

''Oh, come now it is quite easy to ignore, even for an animal like him.''

'Stupid ponce, I'' rip off his-'

''Mr. Gray-''

Mina sat opposite then both and watched out of the corner of he eye, a glint of amusement there as she pretended not to be paying attention to them. Finally her lips curled into a smile and she raised her eyes to heaven.

''For goodness sake, do stop arguing! It is like traveling with children rather than grown men…'' She told them, receiving a look of defiance from Dorian and a sheepish one from the Doctor.

''How long before we reach the town?'' Gray asked her. She shook her head.

''As long as it takes.''

He sighed irritably and stared back out of the window. After a few minutes, he began to make a tapping sound absent mindedly with his foot.

* * *

MEANWHILE:  
Oxford  
Thames River

Since dawn a number of men, the majority of Indian heritage, had been trawling the river Thames and the surrounding area for both the missing persons and the vortex they had apparently vanished into.

Skinner sighed audibly and rested against a bridge support, having been doing the same job along with Sawyer and Nemo.

''This is bloody ridiculous! There is nothing here but- but water, filth and a bit of grass!'' He complained, tutting as his foot met with a particularly sodden patch of ground. Nemo did not answer but merely waved a hand to indicate that the Thief should keep looking.

''I don't know…Sawyer?''

''Keep it up Skinner. We'll find it.'' The Spy replied, optimistic as ever.

''Yeah, yeah…there's bugar all to find.. .'' The Cockney muttered irritably, wishing he'd worn shoes…maybe a shirt and trousers as well, it was chilly… ''I don't know how you can chirp along the way you do...''

''It's what I do-'' Sawyer replied in an amused tone before making a peculiar noise of surprise.

''You alright over there?'' Skinner asked. ''Aheh…Sawyer?'' He looked over to where Tom had been just a moment ago- but he was nowhere to be seen now. Where the hell had he gone!?

''Oh Great Christ…'' Skinner said, finding a dark hole in the ground.

* * *

Thomas Sawyer may have been a country boy, but both as a child and a secret service Agent he had his experiences...but not even meeting with the League could have prepared him for this.

He fell fast but seemingly forever, the ground not present below him or in his sights. Hazel green eyes stared around wide and curious, his mouth hanging open in shock. While he fell, a number of clocks, watches, chairs, a table and even a wardrobe passed him by- in the opposite direction…they were floating upwards…

''What in the hell..?'' He muttered, voice lost in the never ending tunnel. How was he going to get back out again- he couldn't stop! And there was still no end in- wait…there was a small arch of light below, leading onto a black and white checked floor…

* * *

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Ghosts and Other Worlds

AN- Here we are, another chapter a day after I posted the second just to make up for not having posted regularly- enjoy.

* * *

**3****rd**** September, 1899  
****Sussex  
****Afternoon**

Arriving at a small and modest inn, Gray, Jekyll and Mina were all shown to their separate rooms. The Doctor stared out of his window, looking out at the road outside which was, despite the time of day, extremely quiet. Empty, actually.

In his pale hands was an old, golden pocket watch, the chain around his thumb as he ran it around the rim, opening it. As he watched the minute hand tick, rhythmically making its circuit around the watch face, he caught sight of a large, crooked toothed grin in the reflection that was not his own.

His lips pressed together he snapped the watch shut and slipped it back into his waist coat pocket, resting his hands against the windowsill.

'_What's the matter, Henry? __Is Gray ruining your 'jolly little holiday' with her?'_

''What a preposterous remark.'' The gentleman told his beast quietly, gripping the shelf in front of him. He had only uttered a few words and his palms had begun to sweat.

'_But it's true, isn't it? After all- she did invite you… maybe she'll slip along to see you tonight.'_

''Edward-''

'_After she's been to Gray of course…but then again, she'd probably save him for last after having __you__.'_

''Hyde.'' Henry stressed, gritting his teeth. He looked down and watched a few men trawl into the Tavern opposite the inn, just so he had something to watch.

'_Let me deal with her and she'll stay with __us__, Henry.'_

''Enough.'' The Doctor replied, shaking his head vigorously and beginning to pace the room. His black frock coat lay on the bed, discarded and his tie was askew from when he had been fiddling with it.

'_She'd __never__ want you…you are pathetic.' _Edward spat_. 'You couldn't handle a woman- especially not her…'_

''Just shut up…shut up, I am not listening to you…'' Henry said, grasping at his red hair with one hand, sweat beading on his forehead.

'_Yes you are- you can't ignore me Henry. I know everything you want but are too afraid to step up and __take__.'_

''You know nothing of what I think-''

'_I __AM __what you think!'_

Henry's pacing grew faster with longer strides before he ventured into the bathroom exasperatedly. As he stood before the sink, agitated and fidgety with his hands pressed against the cool basin, he was met with the sight of his alter ego in the mirror. Edward Hyde filled the space, looming over him with the darkest of looks in his wide eyes, large, pointed teeth on display.

'_I know what you want to do to her, like Gray already has- he'll do it again if you don't- if __I__ don't. Leave it to me, just like you have before- I'll take care of her- do everything you want-'_

''Stop it.''

'_Touch everything you want-'_

''STOP IT.''

There was a smash and then a sharp pain in his hand which fast became a dull ache. Henry's Jekyll's large, pale hand was running hot with a steady stream of blood from his knuckles, cut with shards of the mirror which now lay dotted around the sink. Drops of crimson lay about the basin and upon the glass as he watched the blood drip from his hand, breathing ragged.

With a last, brief glance at the fracture mirror he stole into the other room and into his medical kit quickly, fumbling for a dressing while his other hand shook. There was a knock at the door as he went back to the bathroom, running his hand with some relief beneath the tap and beginning to dress his wounds.

''Just a minute.'' He said shakily, unable to control his voice as he focused on his aching hand.

* * *

Outside the door, Wilhelmina Harker waited patiently, although her vampiric senses were stirring inside her, along with a woman's intuition that something might be wrong. She had been certain she had heard a smash on her way across the landing to her companion's room, but could not be sure. She could also pick up on a faint smell of blood- faint, but definitely there. She knocked upon the door again.

''Doctor Jekyll? Henry..? Are you alright?'' She asked, listening intently at the door.

''Yes- yes, just a minute, Mrs. Harker.'' He said quickly, finishing off with the bandage and making it secure. With a shaky sigh he pulled the shards of mirror out of the sink and washed away the blood spots. He then sorted his tie out quickly and straightened his shirt collar as he approached the door. He gave her a weak smile as he opened it up.

''Yes?''

''I have been speaking with the lady of the Inn and she has told me all about this 'presence' in the town- everyone is afraid and that is why it is so quiet…we should investigate the downstairs rooms and ask the other villagers what they have seen.'' She replied, looking up at him curiously for a moment

''Oh- alright. I shall be ready in just a moment.'' He replied, nodding slowly.

''Henry…are you alright?'' She asked, seeing how flustered he looked. He nodded again quickly.

''Yes, I'm fine.''

''You seem agitated…and- I am picking up on a small scent of blood from you…''

He sighed a little and revealed his bandaged knuckles, that hand having been resting against the door for the time being and out of sight. ''Um- yes, I- I cut my hand.'' He explained. ''But I'm quite alright.''

''Are you certain? What happened?''

''Just an accident with some glass, that's all. I'll- meet you downstairs in just a moment.'' He reassured her gently, giving her another small smile. She nodded reluctantly.

''Alright...''

He watched her go quietly down the stairs and ran his un-injured hand through his now limp hair, turning back into his room and pulling on his black frock coat. He fastened the buttons gingerly as his hand smarted nastily and made his own way down the stairs.

* * *

**3****rd**** September, 1899  
****Oxford  
****River Thames**

There was a strange shimmering within the black void which Nemo and his crew had surrounded. A few stood guard to keep passing Londoners away from the hole, while Skinner paced up and down the river bank.

''What are we gonna do then, eh!? You said you'd have a plan!'' The Thief said, thoroughly disturbed by the circumstances. They had shouted to the Agent down the hole but there was no reply- there wasn't even an echo to carry on.

''Do calm yourself, Mr. Skinner. I do have a plan- Patel! The ropes, quickly!'' He beckoned to his first mate and a small group of me hurried over efficiently with a length of strong looking rope, which the Captain began to tie about his waist securely.

''You cannot be serious?'' The invisible man replied, watching as the 'home' ends were secured by the remaining crew and a few other men followed Nemo's lead.

''I am always serious.'' The Indian replied simply, giving him a dark look for not moving quickly and lowering himself into the mysterious hole.

''Yes, I don't doubt that…'' Rodney muttered, allowing a rope to be secured about his mid section and following after the crew. ''Bloody Nora…''

* * *

Landing on his hands and knees, Agent Sawyer found himself at the bottom of the hole, nothing but earth walls around him- that he could smell strongly- and a peculiar and neat black and white tile floor. He pulled out his service revolver, feeling much more complete for having it in his hand and cautiously made his way towards the archway, walking down a long, plain corridor and entering a bright room with nothing but a three legged glass table inside it.

There was, however, a door just large enough for him to crawl through visible peeking from behind a red velvet curtain. He glanced back upon the glittering table and saw a small golden key.

Dismissing any thoughts that he should wait for word or rescue from the others, he grabbed the key and knelt down, testing the lock. After all- they were on a mission here- CLICK- the door opened. No sooner than he pushed it open, he could see a vast and pretty garden, with all manner of flowers and trees and a wide space of lush, green grass the likes of which he had never set eyes upon before.

Where exactly was this place? How could it exist below the Earth? He had fallen a long, long way down…how could these plants survive below the surface with no sunlight? But wait- he gazed upwards and above the very trees, there was a sky of blue with barely a cloud to float across it…although the clouds he could see were a pink colour and not in the way that a cloud is tinted during the rise or fall of the sun. They were a pale, pastel pink against a pure sky of azure blue.

As he wandered through, he became ever aware of a soft, humming sound, almost like singing, but there was no-one to be seen in the place…

''Please, watch your step!'' came a small voice. Tom looked around in alert mode, readying his colt revolver.

''Who said that? Where are you!''

''We are here- please, watch your step!''

Sawyer looked down, for the voice seemed to come from the ground level, but again there was nothing there besides a patch of assorted flowers.

''Where?'' He repeated, frowning, finger steadfastly upon the trigger and ready to fire. There was movement from the tiger lily at his feet, tilting back on its stem to look at him- it actually faced him, pointed in his direction.

''Here.'' It repeated, shuddering as the words came from it.

Tom stared at it, slack jawed as he focused upon the plant. How could a flower speak? Someone was messing wit him! ''Flowers can't talk.'' He said hotly, looking around again for who might be puppeteering the plant, his face growing slightly hot.

''We can talk,'' it replied simply, ''when there is anybody worth talking to.''

Tom looked back down at the wavering Tiger lily and spread the grass, hunting through the bushes and the plants hoping to find some kind of wire, or phonograph, or something…

''What the hell? No, where are you? Where are you, this isn't funny! I have a weapon!'' He announced to the garden, standing up swiftly. There was the sound of child like giggling from a wide patch of daisies, causing him to look around him in exasperation.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	4. Gardens and Ghost Stories

AN- Hi readers, as I always say and I should used to saying by now, terribly sorry about the wait but here is an update for you as promised! I'd like to also say that some of you may be able to guess about the paranormal disturbance and exactly what it is specifically in this chapter from the characters and location, or you may not. If you do, Shh! Well done and I hope you enjoy the build up, if you don't, all will be revealed soon enough…thank you for all your lovely reviews, comments and advice. Enjoy!

* * *

??

??

''What in the hell is going on here..?'' Sawyer whispered, lowering the colt as he stared at the wavering Tiger Lily. It had large and pretty curled petals and the brightly coloured stamens protruded rather far.

''That isn't the way you begin, you know.'' The flower replied nonchalantly. A rose to its left side bobbed quite suddenly.

''In fact it is rather rude.'' It said, Tom could not see a soul and finally, reluctantly, put his gun away. If this was a dream he wanted it to end- Yes…maybe Skinner had accidentally knocked him on the head or he'd fallen and knocked himself out- or else, he was quite simply going mad.

''Whoever heard of a talking flower?'' he questioned the Rose harshly, his green eyes narrowed suspiciously at it- but as he looked closer he could see a face…it had a face, he could just make it out…

''Everyone.'' It replied curtly. ''You do speak so terribly. And your leaves and petals droop! Terrible posture!''

''And he's a horrid colour!'' said a nearby Violet. ''He must be a tree…''

''But he doesn't bark!'' The daisies chorused in protest, the group of them chattering like a gathering of sparrows on a washing line.

''Then what is he? For he isn't a flower you know- oh! He's a weed!'' The Rose said suddenly, sounding quite alarmed. The other flowers waved angrily, Tom watching them all in confusion. The Rose wavered near to the Spy's face threatening him with her thorns.

''Go away! We don't want weeds here!'' The violet shouted. The American glared at it.

''I'm not a weed, I'm a man- a human.'' He corrected it sharply. The flowers all shook continuously, obviously not satisfied with his answer.

''He'll throttle us with his roots! Take over the garden!''

''No he shall pick us all one by one and let us die slowly in a vase!''

The Spy had never been happier to see the Captain in his days of being a League member. He scrambled up and away from the flowerbed smiling with relief at the sight of the Indian. ''Nemo!'' He shouted. ''This place is…is…''

''Peculiar. I am aware of that, Agent Sawyer.'' The Captain replied simply, casting an eye over the live and chattering garden. Skinner caught up, grabbing Sawyer by the shoulder.

''Please tell me I slunk off to an Opium den before we started this morning?'' He asked Sawyer hopefully, pleadingly, staring around in wonder at the place. The American shook his head gravely.

''I wish you had and taken me with you…talking flowers? This is ludicrous…we need to find that kid and that Agent and get outta here- we don't know what could be out there and I feel crazy just being here for five minutes…''

''What!?'' The Thief exclaimed. ''I'm not going down there!'' He indicated to the nearby hill.

''Now is the time, Mr. Skinner, while we are here. Aman! Stay here- if we do not return within two hours time, bring aid and swiftly.'' Nemo told the lead crewman who stood by the edge of the garden warily, the Captain leaving his rope untied now. Three other men came with them and they walked across the hard earth of the garden and eventually came to the hill, able to see the flat country before them. There were a number of brooks spread out from side to side, as well as small hedgerows running across dividing the land into squares of two varying colours.

''It's…it's like a huge chess board.'' Skinner remarked, pushing his pince nez back up the bridge of his nose slowly with a gloved hand.

''Do you think that's the way?'' Sawyer asked, surveying the land with interest and seeing a rather large bumblebee down the way emptying a suitably large flower. He wondered idly if that flower could speak too.

''There are woods…'' Nemo said, pointing to the fourth square, ''...we must search them.''

* * *

3rd September 1899, Afternoon  
Iping Village  
Sussex

The inn was a modest and seemingly friendly sort of place, even though the owners were relatively fidgety around the new arrivals for a short time. The lady of the inn, Mrs. Hall had allowed them into stay and was now chatting with Mrs. Harker and the Doctor while Gray had been sent over to the Tavern to conduct his own interviews.

''Now… when did these strange occurrences begin..?'' The vampire asked her gently, seeing that she was not quite comfortable speaking about it.

''Oh…I'd say 'bout- 'bout a month or so back. Yer see, it started with theivin' and we thought it might be someone round here- there were break ins to houses and the inn, takin' money and things and we kept thinking we'd catch the wrongun!'' Mrs. Hall replied, turning slightly white as she recounted the facts to the vampiress. Mina noted this down mentally and gave her a reassuring smile to encourage her to go on.

''Well, me an' my husband waited up one night to see if we could, with a few other folk, leavin' some money on the side, subtle like- and somethin' done stole away with it!''

''Something? Could you perhaps be a little clearer, Mrs. Hall?'' The Doctor requested politely, resting his bandaged hand on the arm of the chair. The woman faltered a moment before clocking his hand and gasping at it.

''Oh dear me, have ye hurt yourself Sir? I don't recall ye havin' a bandage when you arrived- do you need it seen to?'' She fussed over him, causing him to smile weakly and assure her that he had already sufficiently cleaned and dressed it just fine.

''Now- what were you saying?'' Mina inquired when suddenly the bell was rung and Mrs. Hall gratefully, it seemed, went to answer it. ''Humph…''

''What is it?'' Jekyll asked her, watching the older woman leave the room swiftly.

''Isn't it obvious Doctor? She is terrified of something, even speaking of it…why? We cannot help if she does not explain further…she is hiding something.'' Wilhelmina replied resting her fingers against her temple. He nodded slowly in reply.

''Perhaps we would do better with Mr. Hall on his return…'' He offered, touching his injured hand gingerly. Mina raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing about it for the moment.

''It may be best.'' She agreed. ''But let us try once more with the woman.''

As the lady returned with a brief apology for being called away, she settled herself in the armchair opposite to the two redheads once more, absent mindedly wringing her hands in her lap.

''Now.'' Mina said, regarding the woman with a calm, blue gaze. ''Please- I know there is something else you hesitate to tell us…''

''I- I bin tellin' you what 'appened Ma'm! A ghost! An apparition stealin', killin' and violatin' women!'' She replied, still a ghastly pale colour and a shrill element to her voice. Mina nodded patiently.

''I understand, Madam, but you seem afraid of something more-''

''Good 'eavens! Bless your heart Miss, but what carn I be afraid of above all that!?''

Mina gave a resigned sigh and closed her eyes in thought. The Doctor glanced between the two of them hopelessly for a moment before thinking of something to say.

''What she means is, Mrs. Hall…is there anything else you need to tell us? We have heard of something happening here before all this, something odd…'' He asked her lightly, waiting for an answer and half expecting her to skirt around the subject again. Instead the fidgety woman's eyes widened as soon as he asked, fixed on him.

''A-'Ave you Sir..?'' She whispered. ''I suppose you might 'ave…I didn't think…it was months ago… 'an- no. It doesn't matter anyway, it's done!'' She shook her head and gave a hollow laugh. ''It's all done.''

''What is all done?'' Mina asked, her eyes open and focused again upon their interview subject- that had her caught her attention instantly- excellent that the Doctor had decided to pursue the point when the woman was being so evasive.

''It- it don't matter, Miss, heavens no! It's nothin', jus' somethin' nasty- nasty and extraordinary but it's all bin and gone.'' She replied quickly, her accent growing slowly thicker as she became more panicked. She shuddered slightly- she didn't want to dredge it all up again, that horrible business…and besides it was all over wasn't it?

''Mrs. Hall.'' The vampire said sternly, her voice high and clear, getting the woman's undivided attention at last. 'If something extraordinary happened, it could be the cause of this current 'disturbance'. I would suggest that you tell us this instant what has happened.''

''And I would suggest yer don't bring up that 'orror story into my inn.'' Mr. Hall said from the doorway, an elderly gentleman who was slightly grizzled. His wife seemed relieved at the sight of him and used his entrance as her exit, mumbling an excuse to the two League members and slipping out past him into the bar.

''Do regale us Sir.'' Wilhelmina said shortly, receiving a look of disbelief and a shake of the head to which she merely smiled dryly. ''It may be the root of all this new trouble. Help us to understand and we can help you.''

At that he gave a heavy sigh before wandering over the adjacent armchair and sinking into it wearily. Both the Doctor and the vampiress gave him a look of gratitude, but both were buzzing now with curiosity as to what had happened in Iping beforehand.

''Alright then…if you sez so, Miss. It all began back in the early februry you see, when this stranger arrives and takes up 'is lodgings 'ere…''

* * *

To Be Continued….


	5. Strange Past, Strange Present

AN- Thanks for all your reviews and comments and I hope you enjoy the next chapter, coming to you earlier than usual! As to the paranormal disturbances- all will be explained... well done to the one of you who got it already, ;) , Ladybootstrap!

* * *

3rd September, 1899, Afternoon  
Iping Village  
Sussex

''It was me wife, yer see, I wasn' here at the time. But Henfrey- the clock man- 'e passed me by and sez there was a rum sort just arrived so I drove 'ome to 'ave a look see.'' Hall explained carefully, rotting back through his mind to remember everything as it happened. The one thing he remembered vividly was his dislike of the man even before he found out what he was…

''She'd let 'im in to stay,'' he continued, ''Seein' as it was winter we thought it was a bit 'o luck havin' a guest. But he was a moody and silent type, always locked up an' bandaged up all over 'is 'ead…''

''Bandaged up?'' The Doctor replied quizzically, frowning. He wondered what could have possibly happened to this fellow for his face to be completely bandaged up in such a way…the older man waved a hand as if to say he was getting to the point in a moment.

''E got all these bottles come in crates, all sorts 'e did! An then he kept getting' more n more nasty, an' one night he comes down after givin' one o' the villagers a fright upstairs, takes off 'is bandages…'' Hall shuddered with the memory.

Mina and Henry exchanged glances curiously, just waiting to hear what exactly was wrong with the stranger.

''There was nuthin' there I tells ya- _nuthin'_. Jus' empty space where 'is body shoulda been, 'an he got away from our constable 'an escaped, comin' back o steal things of 'is own after all the money…''

''Mr. Hall- you are saying, that there was an invisible man here, in Iping?'' Wilhelmina asked him slowly, narrowing her bright blue eyes in scrutiny. He nodded vigorously and she could detect no deceit from him.

''E was as see through as glass, 'e was. Evil bleeder n'all…'' the old man said, shaking his head wearily.

''And what happened? Did he- leave Iping?'' Henry asked. If he had gotten away then it accounted for everything and he must have returned… it all made sense now, the thieving and the violence… he had returned to terrorize the village further.

''Yes, 'e did Sir. But 'e made the mistake of comin' back an' we finished him. When 'e died, we could see 'im again, clear as day. Buried 'im.'' Hall explained simply. Jekyll nodded slowly and settled back into his chair- they had killed him. But were they certain..? Mina was way ahead of the Doctor and proceeded to ask what he had been thinking.

''Oh 'o course- we saw 'im, all of us, reappear outta thin air- all the veins, skin an' the muscle… it wasn' a nice sight'all..''

''Thank you, Mr. Hall. Thank you very much. If you'll excuse us- you have been incredibly helpful.'' The vampiress told him with a brief smile, receiving an amiable nod from the older gentleman before them. She gestured for the Doctor to follow out into the bar and through to wait outside of the Inn for Gray's return. The night was drawing in now, the sky darkening and the sun a distant, glowing ember on the horizon.

''Doctor…I believe we now what it is that is happening here.'' She said, folding her arms across her chest. He nodded, thinking along the same lines.

''Someone has taken the formula again…'' he agreed, his hands clasped behind his back in their usual fashion as they stood and waited, watching the villagers pass up and down along the road. They all appeared to be on edge and cast an eye over the strangers in their midst. ''And by the sound it- Griffin has been killed. The scientist who made Skinners invisibility possible… Hall spoke of many bottles- obviously he was carrying on his work…''

''Indeed, perhaps- trying to find a cure?'' Mina suggested, staring at nothing particular as she thought about it, ''Well…he may have died, but his work certainly lives on. Perhaps we should see about who could have gotten up into the room to take some…'' It was curious- there was someone in the village, somewhere, who had seen the advantage of becoming invisible themselves much like this stranger Griffin despite his misdeeds.

''Indeed so.'' The Doctor agreed, looking up as a familiar and well dressed figure sauntered over towards them. Dorian Gray returned, leaned upon his cane and gave Mina a light smile.

''Invisible man. As if we needed another of those to deal with…one is quite enough.'' The immortal said dryly.

''Yes, Dorian…then we must set about capturing or killing this fellow who has taken a leaf out of our invisible man's book and stolen some of the formula. He is obviously dangerous.'' The lady said, nodding at her male companions and turning back to the Coach and Horses inn. They followed her in the direction of the lounge and found Mr. Hall had left it empty and settled themselves.

''And how do you propose we do that, Mina? As you seem to have taken charge of our miniature menagerie…'' The aristocrat smirked playfully about his inquiry as he slipped gracefully into an armchair, removing a cigarette case from his jacket pocket and placing a cigarette between his thin lips. As he found and stuck a match, he lit up and put away his cigarette case. The vampire ignored his look and sat down so she could face both of them.

''I propose,'' she said, her elegant fingers steepled together, ''that I wander down a country lane not far from the village- you will linger nearby but not too close and I will await an attack from this man and knock him down. You can then come after and apprehend him- we will need something to mark him visible with.''

''Mina- that- it just does not seem proper for you to do such a thing and apprehend this character-'' Henry replied before being cut off by an amused laugh from Dorian.

''Oh please, Doctor, she can come to no harm, so there is really no need to be quite so worried about her. Is there?'' He raised an immaculate eyebrow at the red headed man, blowing smoke from his lips in a gentlemanly fashion and casually glancing at it as it curled upwards. Jekyll glared at him sharply.

''It is the principle of the thing.'' He muttered, his eyes then cast down to his hand- Dorian noticed this and frowned, glancing over the injury.

''What happened to you?''

''Nothing Mr. Gray. Though I doubt you are very much concerned besides.'' The Doctor replied quietly, flexing the sore hand a little to test it. He would need to reapply the bandages tonight…it was sticking.

''Curious.'' Dorian said flatly, closing his eyes and blowing smoke again. He knew better than to add the 'not concerned' part he had been going to for receiving another sharp look from Mina- honestly, the man was old enough to stick up for himself…he needed to learn.

''Gentlemen. Do you agree?'' she asked them rather loudly. They both nodded slowly. ''Excellent. Then we shall decide where to position ourselves along the pathway.''

* * *

??

The group had traveled down the hill the strange, widely squared land and passed an even queerer train station- they had seen a goat dressed as a gentleman and a man with him dressed finely in paper amongst other weird passengers. They passed straight onto the third square, heading in the direction of the woodland. The road was rather long and they finally came to a sign which read: **'TuLgY WoOd'**. The trees were close and dark and for the moment, everything seemed almost…normal.

Finally there was a divide in the road into two paths and two sign posts which the Captain read aloud with interest.

''To Tweedledums house'' or ''To the house of Tweedledee.'' A queer set of names- but we are in a very queer place indeed….'' He mused, ever alert to the sounds around them- strange bird calls and other animal calls which they could not place.

The group made the decision to stick together and follow the path to 'Tweedledum'- as they came around a sharp corner they found the two paths met anyway and were met with two, short fat men side by side before a large tree. They were identical- twins it seemed- and wore identical red and yellow cricket caps and clothes- they were dressed like boys. On each collar they had a word embroidered there, one saying 'DUM' and the other saying 'DEE'. They stood quite still together, not even appearing to move as they breathed and Skinner stealthily approached them, waving a gloved hand in front of their eyes.

''If you think we're wax works, you ought to pay, you know.'' Dum said suddenly, making the Thief jump and stagger backwards away from them. ''Wax works weren't made to be looked at for nothing. No how!'' The other brother nodded enthusiastically.

''Contrariwise, if you think we're alive, you ought to speak.'' Dee added.

The thief hung back suspiciously, composing himself as he watched them both. What was up here? ''Er, 'Scuse me lads- have you seen an English girl about seven years old or a bloke pass through?'' The Cockney asked them- they shook their heads vigorously and tutted at him.

''No how!'' Dee said.

''Contrariwise!'' Dum added. ''And that's not how you begin! You begin with 'how do ye do'?''

''And shake hands!'' Dee said, turning to demonstrate with his brother. Sawyer rolled his eyes- not more of this… he hoped there might actually be some normal people here…but if there were, how could they stay sane in this place?

* * *

To Be Continued.


	6. Poetry in Motion

AN- Thanks for all your reviews, comments and advice, it is as always greatly appreciated and here is the next chapter for you.

* * *

**??**

''Do excuse us gentlemen.'' The Captain said, taking a confident step forward with his palms pressed together and bowing to them politely. When in Rome, do as the Romans do- and it would probably be better to go along with how things worked in this place, to some extent. The plump twins grinned broadly at the Indian and mimicked his action first to each other and then to him before each grabbing one of his hands and shaking them vigorously.

''How do ye do?'' They chorused. Nemo tried to shake back, but they were doing most of it.

''Very well, thank you. How do you do?''

''Very well, thank you for asking!'' Dum said, finally letting go of Nemo's hand. Dee followed suit and nodded happily.

''So much obliged!'' he said. ''Do you like poetry?''

The Captain raised a dark eyebrow at them both for a moment before he conceded- when in Rome…

''Yes, I do- but could you possibly tell us if you have seen a gentleman or a young girl wander past?'' he replied, but the twins beamed at him and then at each other, seeming to ignore his question altogether.

''What shall we repeat to him?'' Dee asked his brother, shrugging his shoulders. ''The Walrus and the Carpenter is longest- contrariwise, we have already repeated it today.''

''What about… 'You are old, Father William?'' Tweedledum replied, giving his brother an affectionate hug. The rest of the group hung back and merely watched, all hoping that the Captain could get through to them- if they would listen to his question that was…

''Oi, Nemo-'' Skinner began, but Tweedledee began to sing immediately as the poem was decided and he and his brother acted out the narrative of the verses.

_''You are old, Father William, the young man said  
And your hair has become very white;  
And yet you incessantly stand on your head-  
Do you think at your age it is right?''_

_''In my youth,'' father William replied to his son,  
''I feared it might injure the brain;  
But now I am perfectly sure I have none,  
Why I do it again and again!''_

''They're singing…'' Sawyer said, shaking his head in disbelief as Nemo rejoined the group again. ''What do we do?''

The Indian turned to glance at them, still singing and shook his head slowly, drawing one hand through his curled beard thoughtfully. ''I am not sure- we will ask again when they are done.''

Tweedledee continued to sing regardless of their murmurings:

_''You are old,'' said the youth, ''as I mentioned before,  
And have grown most uncommonly fat,  
Yet you turned a back somersault in at the door-  
Pray, what is the reason of that?''_

_''In my youth,'' said the sage, as he shook his grey locks,  
''I kept all my limbs very supple,  
By the use of this ointment- one shilling the box-  
Allow me to sell you a couple?''_

_''You are old,'' said the youth, ''and your jaws are too weak  
For anything tougher than suet;  
Yet you finished the goose, with the bones and the beak-  
Pray, how did you manage to do it?''_

The portly twins continued their song and dance for the astounded and bemused visitors who waited patiently for them to be done as they performed the part of the youth and the Father. Hopefully they would actually know something of those who had been lost to the vortex when they stopped…

_''In my youth,'' said his father, ''I took to the law,  
And argued each case with my wife;  
And the muscular strength, which it gave to my jaw  
Has lasted the rest of my life.''_

_''You are old,'' said the youth, ''one would hardly suppose  
That your eye was as steady as ever;  
Yet you balanced an eel on the end of your nose-  
What made you so awfully clever?''_

_''I have answered three questions, and that is enough,''  
Said his father. ''Don't give yourself airs!  
Do you think I can listen all day to such stuff?  
Be off or I'll kick you downstairs!''_

The twins finished with a small flourish and Tweedledum kicked Tweedledee playfully up the backside, making him jump and gambol a short distance away. Then Dee ran back and hugged his brother.

''That was… very nice.'' Nemo told them politely- it had certainly been entertaining, he supposed, but they were here to do a duty and they were not exactly getting very far. ''Now, have you seen a man or a girl go past?''

''No how!'' Tweedledee replied, shaking his head. ''No one has gone past.''

''Contrariwise,'' Dum added, ''A tall man and a girl walked through.''

''No how!'' Dee said, looking at his brother. ''She wasn't real!''

''She was real! How else could she have found my…rattle…'' he suddenly went very red in the face and his eyes widened. ''My nice new RATTLE! YOU SPOILT IT! I quite forgot!'' He yelled. Tweedledee had momentarily hidden himself behind a tree. ''Of course you agree to have a battle?'' Dum asked him more calmly.

''I suppose...'' Dee replied reluctantly. Then they quite suddenly began to try and dress themselves up in all manner of blankets, rugs, dish cloths and rags, and saucepans on their heads.

''Let us keep on- if they have passed this way we may be able to gain on them.'' The Captain said decisively to the others. Gratefully they agreed and passed onwards down the path and into the wood a little deeper, leaving the strange twins to dress themselves up for 'battle'.

''I hope we find them soon…being stuck in this place for too long on your own- you'd get really lonely- and I wouldn't hesitate to think you'd start to lose your marbles n'all, especially a seven year old girl…'' Skinner said, removing his glasses so he could rub the bridge of his nose- the glasses irritated sometimes with the paint. He knew this vortex mission would be bad…he had no idea that they would have come across what they did- but he was more worried about what they were yet to find….

* * *

**3rd September, 1899, Evening  
Iping Village  
Sussex**

From his room, Dorian Gray looked out upon the empty and quiet road outside, seated in an armchair comfortably. He had removed his striped frockcoat, waistcoat and braces and had thrown on a deep red dressing gown and a pair of black slippers. He sat with a cigarette in one hand and his head back against the seat, his legs stretched out before him. He had never been fond of the countryside really- and he could not get used to it now. He would be glad to return to London. He missed the City and he had only been away from it for a day. But the Nautilus would be better than here too.

He took a drag from the cigarette and held it for a moment, letting the heat of the smoke hang in his lungs and throat before exhaling slowly, indulging in the tobacco- he had smoking a lot more recently… there were other drugs which he might prefer to use, but as this was the easiest to attain he had settled- he decided the herb was actually just right in repose after all. The immortal lazily turned his head to glance upon the mantel piece and the clock which sat there- it was drawing onto midnight- he would turn in after this last cigarette.

Just as he had let his head fall back against the chair one more there came a loud shrieking from somewhere outside and then the sound of shouting and clattering. He rose from the chair and stood at the window, stubbing out the cigarette on the outside wall and flicking it away.

A rectangle of light suddenly appeared below as a door was thrown open violently, but no-one came out. A moment later, Dorian could see shadow and a man appeared at the doorway cursing and shouting. Gray quickly changed his shoes and threw off the dressing gown, passing out of his room and towards the downstairs passage. He met Mr. Hall on the way and they both hurried for the front without a word to each other.

''Y'alright there, Jim?'' Hall asked the cursing man, stepping outside and approaching the absolutely livid man across the road.

''It was 'im! 'Im trying it 'arn with my Sarah Anne!''

Dorian had stood watching from the doorway as people popped their heads out of windows and doorways, squares of light appearing up and down the road from the dark houses. The invisible fellow must have paid them a visit and tried to rape this 'Sarah Anne' girl but he couldn't have had much time- and to think, he had been watching the street all the time, seated at the window…

''We must act soon.'' Said a soft voice from behind him, which he recognized as Wilhelmina's. ''We can ask them what happened in the morning.''

''Yes- tomorrow evening perhaps… we should work out our stratagem.'' He agreed. They stood at the door for a few more minutes before both retiring for the night. Tomorrow everything would need to be underway…

* * *

To Be Continued…


	7. Crossroads

AN- Thank you all for waiting and for all of your wonderful comments, suggestions and reviews, they are all much appreciated and keep me going most certainly!

Enjoy.

* * *

**4****th**** September, 1899  
****Iping Village, Sussex  
****Mid Morning**

The country lanes really were a nice change of pace to the dirty and dark back alleys of London- it was such a refreshment, the warm breeze of an oncoming Autumn blowing by with only the sweeter scents of grass and straw being carried on it rather than the heavy pollution of a City. The wind picked up for a brief moment and ruffled through the once neat red hair of the Doctor who stood watching and waiting for his female co worker to finish speaking with a passing gentleman about the safety of these lanes.

Dorian Gray stood nearby, smoking another cigarette- a bad habit he seemed to have picked up on even more of late- whilst leaning against a Sycamore tree, and staring at nothing in particular, seemingly lost in his own thoughts or idly listening to the on going conversation. Glancing up as it finished, the immortal exhaled the last of the smoke and dropped the cigarette end onto the path.

The vampiress approached, her own long, auburn hair tied back into a plait to keep it out of the way. ''The culprit certainly hides somewhere on the lanes- he is living rough obviously where all doors are kept locked and barricaded to him.'' She explained, folding her arms thoughtfully.

To track him down using hers and Edward Hyde's keen senses would certainly be very straight forward, but there was something more to this she felt had to be discovered….perhaps it was just the feeling of there being another Invisible man that was not Skinner that they had to be wary of…

''I have considered speaking to the young lady that was attacked yesterday evening.'' She finished.

The two gentlemen looked at her curiously, not quite understanding this sudden change of mind when she had been the one to pull this first plan together. Though they both supposed silently it was the sort of thing a woman would do….

''Why bother? We know where to find him, it is merely a point of searching.'' Dorian pointed out, giving the lady a dubious look- the sharp one he received in return reminded him of one of those many points as to why he found her so attractive and had in the past.

''Yes, but we know very little of his habits, nor personality other than his obvious 'lower urges'…'' Mina replied, shaking her head lightly. ''We must ask to discover more of his behavior before going off trying to apprehend him immediately- a mistake on my part.''

''Well, certainly we could continue speaking to people and inquiring, but perhaps we should seek to find where he rests also..?'' Jekyll offered, glancing around the path that they were stood on- both Hyde and Mina would be able to tell if the blackguard was anywhere nearby, listening or watching them.

''An excellent idea, Doctor. Perhaps you should wander along and search for him while we continue inquiries.'' Dorian stated, receiving a look of genuine surprise from the Doctor at the praise until his comment had been finished.

''I think not, Dorian. You are certainly not as sociable and encouraging to speak to as Henry is.'' Mina told them, smiling slightly at the look on both of their faces for the comment itself as well as her referring to them both by their first names. Gray chuckled slightly, seeing this was true- he could not argue as he really did not care to converse with these villagers himself…

''I merely suggested him, because although I am one of two immortal members of the group and invulnerable to harm- I am the odd one out when it comes to supernatural sense.'' He explained in reply, smiling slyly. ''You a vampire and he with the beast- you would have much better luck in tracking him than I simply wandering the lanes with naught but mortal eyes.''

He leant back against the tree after he was done and watched as the other two exchanged curious glances for a moment- he did have a point, but at the same time, so did she. The villagers would not warm to the cool Dorian Gray as much as they would to the friendlier Dr. Jekyll. After another moment's quiet contemplation, Wilhelmina made a decision.

''Consider it a challenge on your part, Dorian.'' She said simply, giving him a brief and amused smile before turning away and walking along the path back towards the village. ''Come along, Doctor.''

It was not without a sense of amusement that Jekyll followed, glancing at the immortal and wishing him good luck before he was left behind.

* * *

??

The woods were as dark as any deep ocean trench because the trees were so massively tall- they blocked out any sunlight save a few odd patches, so it was surprising that the grass continued to grow everywhere, as well as the trees surviving growing so packed together in areas. These patches of light were followed along with the path that the group were ever thankful to have, but leaving behind the entrance they knew to be a possible exit was unnerving to them all- but the mission required them to go deeper.

All remained quiet, lost in thought as well as all wary of the noises all around them in the gloom, overhead and down below and on every side- it was simply the sound of wildlife, expected from a woodland- but everything in this place was so un-natural it worried them all to think what sort of creatures might be out there. They had already come across some remarkable insects- a rocking horse fly, of all things, bread and butter flies…all so fanciful, like a child's dream, but they had seen it all with their own eyes…

''If I was a kid, lost in here,'' Sawyer said, wishing to break the silence of the group and try to put some ease back into everyone, though he didn't think it would work so well, ''I would be scared as hell… but I'd want to see everything at the same time…''

He could not hope to try and get inside the mind of a seven year old, English girl, but into the mind of a child in general he could at least try.

''And what if she didn't have your sense of curiosity?'' Skinner asked him, watching the darkness that surrounded them all the time cautiously.

''She is a curious child- the report included the information from her older sister, remember?'' Sawyer pointed out in reply, noticing that they were coming across a multitude of new signs nailed to the trees. ''She described Alice as having an insatiable curiosity… somewhere like this, she could be anywhere…''

They came across even more signs now, they were everywhere depicting every possible direction, some obvious and others simply confusing. 'UP', 'DOWN', 'THIS WAY', 'BACK', 'LEFT', 'FORWARD', THAT WAY'….but there was never any apparent location which they were leading to.

There suddenly came a very sot sound in the distance, which seemed to drown out anything else. There were some flashes of light amongst the trees of varying pink and blue hues which was strange enough in itself, but these flashes were timed with the singing they could hear…

The Captain frowned, pausing to listen to the sound and watching the light flashes with caution before he led on in the direction of the echoing sound. At least in was some kind of direction…

''…did gyre and gimble in the wabe, the mimsies, and the borogroves, and the momeraths outgrabe…''

They reached the source but it was no where to be seen, whatever it was. The group spread about the small clearing, searching for any sign of hat had been doing the singing but they could find nothing-

''What the bloody 'ell is that!?'' Skinner said, his accent becoming more pronounced in his surprise. The Invisible man gestured up to a tree where upon a large branch, there was just a pair of bright eyes visible, along with what appeared to be a wide, sharp toothed grin…a grin without a face…

''Where is the rest of you?'' The disembodied grin asked.

''Where is the rest of _you_?'' Skinner retorted, watching with a strange, cold feeling as the rest of the large animal began to appear ever so slowly out of thin air- the stripes of its fur, the claws, whiskers, ears… ''It's a cat…''

''Cheshire Cat.'' It corrected him, grinning broadly still in a completely un-cat like way. ''It's an Invisible Man!'' He said, sounding more amused at copying his tone of address than being shocked in himself at the sight of Skinner.

The others were staring at this creature in shock, the huge cat which not only spoke clear English and was grinning broadly in a human way, had appeared piece by piece out of no where.

''Right…look- can you tell us if a girl has been past?'' Skinner pressed, taking it upon himself to speak to the animal. ''Or a tall bloke, well dressed, fair hair?''

''_Hare_?'' The Cat repeated, Skinner unaware it meant a different term entirely until it continued. ''If you want to see the March Hare, he lives _that_ way.'' He indicated with the use of his great tail.

Skinner shook his painted head, not wishing to know about this 'march hare' character at all, just by using all they had already met as a template for imagining him. ''No, we don't want to see him-''

''Oh, but why not? You must! He is such fun- or you could see the Hatter, who lives that way. Though they are both quite mad…''

''We do not wish to go about mad people.'' Nemo cut in sternly. The cat eyed him from above.

''That is just as she said! But you can't help that, you know- everyone's mad here…''

''I am not mad and nor are these men.'' The Captain replied, about to question what the cat had just said before he was interrupted by the creature.

''But you must be mad, or you wouldn't be here! The Cat replied, still grinning broadly and chuckling at the very thought of sanity, it seemed. It was a strange, half purring sound in fact but also very human at the same time- the sharp feline teeth remained on display.

''Look- you said she said that- so you _have_ seen her?'' Tom cut in this time, frowning up at the feline on the large branch above them. It flexed its claws, dragging them across the branch for a moment, also stretching out the kinks in its spine and with a flick of his tail, had settled down again. He looked to Sawyer as questioningly as a cat could.

''Seen who?''

''The girl.''

''What girl?'' The Cat replied innocently, cocking his great head to one side, the grin never moving. The American huffed in irritation and impatience and closed his hazel eyes for a moment before changing tact instead. They would get some useful information out of this one…they had to.

''Alright… which way should we go?''

''That depends on where it is you want to get to.''

''We…don't know where-''

''Then it doesn't matter, which way you go.'' Cheshire said simply, his tail waving along casually as it hung down to the tune that he was humming.

Sawyer turned to the others helplessly, feeling more and more frustrated with this place and all of its inhabitants. They would just have to improvise for now- but the confirmation that everyone in the place was mad was one that left them all feeling bitterly cold inside.

''Eh, this Hare- how do we get to him again?'' Skinner asked the cat quickly as it began to fade away again. It stopped vanishing half way, becoming a hollow cat with only its eyes and grin being as bright as before.

''Oh my paws and whiskers, you're going to see him? Well, he lives that way…'' The Cat indicated once more with his great tail before the tune he had been humming once more returned to singing, some incomprehensible nonsense with words none of them recognized. He left behind that sharp grin again; even his eyes disappearing before the grin also faded away into nothing and vanished.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	8. Madness Takes its Toll

AN- Updates to this story should be a little more regular now- thanks to all reviewers

Enjoy!

* * *

**4****th**** September, 1899  
****Iping Village, Sussex  
****Mid Morning**

Suffice it to say, little had come out of Henry Jekyll's inquiries with the villagers of Iping. Some were just too frightened to speak freely to him about the situation at all for fear of what might happen to them if they did. Others simply told him the same thing- that this man was violent and smart and that he was prone to 'mad fits' of temper when he was blocked out or an attempt to capture or stop him was made.

Apparently on one such evening he had passed through someone's front gate- a witness had seen the motion of the gate moving to be opened, allowing entry to an unseen visitor. The same had happened with the apparent exit a short while later- there had been smashing of windows and pounding on doors as he had tried to gain access but the house had remained inaccessible.

The man had then grabbed hold of a passing mongrel which had been wary of him already, growling at nothing to the eye of the observer until it was violently thrown up and shaken to death- the poor creatures neck had broken on later inspection by this witness and its skull cracked from the blows it had been dealt from being thrown against a nearby wall and the menace had left it dead and bleeding upon the ground before he vanished.

Mina however had had an encouraging chat with the young lady, brown haired and bright eyed, reassuring her that all would be well soon. The girl had escaped a rather nasty fate, quite luckily due to the entrance and intervention of her Father. She had told the vampire all the experiences she had heard of those unluckier women and of the invisible culprit's mood swings. It was this that Mina thought over as she waited for Dr. Jekyll outside the Coach and Horses.

He seemed to be volatile, certainly- and the people of Iping were certain that he was much like the man before even though they confirmed that Griffin, the original, had been killed and then buried somewhere. They just could not believe this horror story could be beginning again….

''Mrs. Harker? Are you alright?'' Henry Jekyll said after the lady did not respond to his greeting. She seemed to come out of a train of thought and smiled apologetically.

''Do excuse me, I was quite lost in my own thoughts.'' She explained.

''Oh, it is quite alright.'' Jekyll said with a nod and a reassuring smile in return. ''How did the interview go..?''

As they began to walk along to the lane entrance to meet up with Dorian Gray, she recounted what she had learned and cross referenced her data with Jekyll's. They both remarked on how similar these Invisible men were to each other in behavior and mood, and that perhaps the formula could be to blame for it.

''I mean, if these similarities are so distinct and Griffin in known to be dead, it can easily be attributed to the chemical make up of his formula- seeing that the invisibility is irreversible-''

''There is something highly potent which becomes a part of their genetic make up and alters them.'' Mina finished off Jekyll's sentence, receiving a light nod of confirmation from him. If only they could see a sample of that elixir…

''You had better hope we don't end up with another then hadn't you?'' Hyde said matter of factly. At first Jekyll ignored this comment, but then he caught onto what Edward was actually saying. And he was right- absolutely right.

''Mina…'' The Doctor said, flushing slightly for absent mindedly using her first name to address her, but she did not seem to mind at all and he had the confidence to continue- this could not go unsaid.

''If these two men have been affected in such a way- what is to stop Mr. Skinner suffering the same fate…?''

The vampire fell quiet, glancing at her male companion to show she had registered what he had asked and heard his query, but she had no answer. What _was_ there to prevent it from happening but the environment of the League?

Even that might not be enough to save Skinner's mind…

* * *

**Sussex  
****Country Lane  
****Outside of Iping**

He had been due to start walking about ten minutes ago, but as he had been sent on this silly errand against his will he was going to return in his own sweet time. Perhaps Jekyll and Mina would be an item by the time he returned- this thought caused Dorian's pale lips to twitch into a smirk as he wandered along, passing under the trees that were even now beginning to shed their leaves.

The immortal considered this pairing- his attraction was understandable- but it was also hopeless. She could never be with a mortal man, to have to watch him grow old and die and Jekyll was certainly not a man for immortality. The very thought of him being turned into a vampire to suit the couple was ludicrous- to think what extra power would be given to Hyde first of all and then there was Jekyll having to suffer his duality for all of eternity…

No. It simply was not feasible and Mina would know that well enough- she needed an immortal… not that that made _him_ automatically suited to fit the bill. He was not stupid- while a relationship with him wouldn't provide unconditional love; it would provide some sort of comfort- for them both. It would provide entertainment for them both as well as satisfaction.

They could never really love or be in love with one another, like she had been with him once upon a time- but they could, so long as they both walked this Earth fight and satisfy each other. That was all. It was an arrangement, and in his mind had only really just begun.

Gray came to a small crossroads now, one path leading up towards the main road where he could hear a cart trundling past and the other led along into a heavy cluster of trees. He chose the latter, entering a shadier pathway. After about ten minutes walk he noticed something in the bushes- no, they weren't bushes… it was broken foliage from a tree piled on top of… a dirt grave. The mound of earth remained, though it had done a little sinking.

Griffin had apparently been killed three months prior to this arrival of themselves, which accounted for the graves freshness- it had been here since June. So this was where he had been buried…

* * *

??

''I wish we could just find this ruddy Agent and the kid already…'' Skinner muttered, rubbing his forehead with his index finger as they carried on through the Tulgy wood. ''This place is doing my head in….'' He was quite sure he had said this before, but he didn't care.

''You an' me both, Skinner.'' Tom agreed, not in the best of moods. The way in which these people- and creatures- treated them, waving answers in their faces before completely going off on a different tangent…. The strangeness of this place in general left him utterly out of his comfort zone and very uneasy. Sawyers head ached from all the 'anti' logic and dearly wished he had been set the other assignment- but didn't he like a challenge…?

No- this was just a strange task… but he pressed on, following Nemo in the direction the cat had given them towards the apparent abode of the 'March Hare'. They passed by a quaint little house, with a terribly long garden that seemed to join to another house in the distance. Both appeared unoccupied but there was certainly commotion in the garden itself…

A tall hedge ran along the edge so that whatever was going on could not be seen- but as Captain Nemo drew cautiously close to a garden gate, he could see a dining table the length of the garden set with all kinds of tea time crockery- tea cups, tea trays, spoons, pots of sugar, jam and butter and small displays of tea time cakes….there were also a variety of chairs set around the table and the very end, a large Hare dressed in fine clothing and a man with unkempt white hair and side-whiskers and a large, green top hat were seated.

''That is the Hatter, evidently, and the Hare.'' The Indian said, watching them quietly and curiously. Sawyer peered over the garden gate next to him and it was then that the two tea drinkers copped sight of them. They jumped up quite suddenly, waving their hands in protest and rushing towards them.

''No room! No room!'' They protested, receiving a questioning look from Sawyer who pushed the gate open.

''There's plenty of room- a whole table-'' he pointed out; about to step inside before Nemo laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him and giving him a wary look.

''It's rude to invite yourself in, you know.'' The Hare said, glancing up at Nemo rather curiously.

''Well, it's rude not to invite guests in to sit down.'' Sawyer rebutted, shrugging off the Indians hand and seating himself in a large and plush red armchair. Nemo narrowed his eyes suspiciously but followed the other into the garden and chose a seat. They needed information- here could be a chance to get it at last…

The Hatter, who was also staring at Nemo in some sense of fright shook his head as though to clear it and became cheery again, ushering the rest to come in and sit down. He brought a teapot with him and poured out the amber liquid, one for each of them.

''Tea?'' He asked, going between them, though he didn't really bother to listen and wait if anyone had wanted to say they didn't want any tea. In another chair at the other end of the table was a large Dormouse, which was sleeping.

''Do you like riddles?'' The Hare asked, cocking his head to one side as he sat back into his own chair with a cup of his own and a saucer in his paws with which to hold it. The sight of this was very much more surreal than anything else they had seen so far, and his topic of riddles sounded unfortunately similar to the twin's questions about poetry…

''Why is a raven like a writing desk?''

The League members contemplated this as well as their strange situation- Skinner glanced into his cup warily, but had the urge to drink it. He did so fancy a nice, hot cup of tea…. But it might be anything, or it might do anything to them….

Nemo, his arms folded across his chest and looking rather stern and regal, finally answered.

''Edgar Allan Poe wrote on both.'' He stated. The Hatter looked at him in a confused manner before leaning casually upon the Dormouse with his elbow.

''Let's change the subject!'' The Hare cried, sipping from his cup.

''Yeah, let's.'' Tom said, also not touching his tea. He recovered now from the sight of a talking, well dressed, tea drinking Hare that told riddles and his strange companion with the over sized hat. ''Have either of you seen a girl or a man pass by?''

''Well, which is it? A girl or a man?'' The Hatter asked, finishing his drink.

''Both.'' Sawyer replied impatiently, his hand upon his knee under the table, drumming his fingers….they had better not run them around in circles again…

''They can't very well be _both_ you know!'' The Hatter pointed out with a dubious look at the Spy, scrutinizing his empty tea cup.

''Fine…have you seen a girl come past?'' Tom corrected himself through gritted teeth, releasing a steady breath to help him keep his temper. His patience he could feel growing shorter and shorter in this infuriating place.

''Yes- she stayed for tea and then went on her way.'' The Hare said with a nod.

''Her hair wanted cutting- clean cup, move down!'' The Hatter ordered, putting his cup down rather sharply and ushering them all to move down about three seats along the table.

''You saw the girl- good, great- did you see a man?'' Sawyer pressed on, relieved at actually getting an answer from them- the girl had passed by… they knew that much- as long as they weren't lying….

''Briefly. He didn't like tea, wouldn't take any more-'' The Hare replied again, pouring himself another cup of tea with a teapot that was a very strange shade of orange.

''Well he couldn't very well take less! It's very easy to take more than nothing.'' The Hatter said, sniffing disdainfully and holding out his own cup towards his furred companion to be refilled.

Sawyer had met his wits end, surprisingly fast- they had answered one of two questions which was something at least, but steered off in a completely different direction yet again and he didn't want that to carry on. He _couldn't_ let it carry on. Grabbing the Hatter by the collar he stood up sharply, towering over the man and drawing his revolver to press it under the mans jaw.

''Now look- I am tired of games. Which way did they go?'' He asked him quietly, his tone serious. The Hatter blinked at him slowly.

''Would you like some more tea? It soothes the nerves…''

''Answer the _damn_ question!''

''Well, I never! How rude!'' The Hatter said, suddenly getting a hold of the gun away from Sawyer and waving it about as he jerked out of his grip. ''Look at this thing!''

''That isn't how you use it.'' The Hare protested, shaking his head and elbowing the Dormouse sharply. It stirred briefly and murmured sleepily:

''Just what I was going to say…''

''Put it down-'' Sawyer began, reaching out to grab it but could only watch in shock as the Hatter pulled the trigger and fired it into one of Nemo's crew, hitting him square in the head. The Indian man slumped into the chair, bleeding now from the bullet wound.

''Such a loud, clunky thing…'' The Hatter said distastefully, putting it down and beginning to dismantle it as much as he could. ''Let me see- no butter this time!'' He shouted at the Hare while the guests watched in a horrified silence.

''It was the _best_ butter…'' The Hare replied gloomily, glancing over his shoulder at the open and dismantled colt revolver.

They truly could not believe their eyes- the two going on over the gun, ignoring the dead man completely and unfazed by what one of them had just done to him as he lay slumped and slack jawed in the armchair. Nemo tightened his grip on the arms of his own chair, his knuckles becoming white and his eyes narrowed darkly, glancing between the Wonderland citizens and Agent Sawyer.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	9. Dangers Unseen

AN- As always I thank you for your patience, but updates for this story should be a little more regular than before- cheers for all who have reviewed in the past, you make this all worth while and I enjoy my story all the more to know that you have too.

* * *

??

The Captain rose from his chair finally and towered over the two Wonder Landers, his gaze dark and hard, focused on them as they bickered over Sawyers dismantled revolver and ignored everything else. The Indian's anger he found, was more directed at Agent Sawyer for losing his control and providing creatures with obviously warped minds to get hold of a dangerous weapon.

Get out.'' He said coldly, his tone sharp and directed at the remaining League members. Skinner slipped out of his chair rather quickly and disappeared through the gate closely followed by the remaining member of the crew. His heart was pounding terribly and it was only now that he realised it, with a cold feeling right in the pit of his stomach.

They had shot a man without even _acknowledging_ it…how could their minds be so out of it to do such a thing…?

Sawyer was frozen to the spot and unable to speak, staring at the dismantled colt as the Hatter poured tea upon it. He jolted as something suddenly landed upon his shoulder- reaching instinctively to grab hold of it, he found he had grabbed Nemo's wrist.

''Up, Sawyer.'' He said sternly, the cold gaze remaining as the Spy slowly rose out of the chair. He was half marched to the gate by the Captain who ignored the Hatters shout of:

''It's very rude to leave the table without asking to be excused!''

Once they were out of the garden, Nemo rounded on Sawyer angrily.

''By Shiva, what were you _thinking_, boy!?'' he demanded, waving a hand as he spoke to emphasize his point though he did not realise he was doing so- he was too infuriated to care if he was talking with his hands. His eyes were alight with that anger as he questioned the Spy that now leaned against a nearby tree.

''I…I was just doing what I had to…'' The younger answered weakly. He had needed a straight answer, just one, was that too much to ask? In a place like this it appeared to be so.

''Because of your _foolish_ actions one of my men is dead!'' The Captain said icily, one hand now resting on his hip and the other being thrust at Sawyer. He had every right to be furious- as Captain he led his men and it was his responsibility that they returned safe and unharmed from their expeditions. And now because of this brash American he had lost another.

''I needed _answers_, damn it!'' Tom shouted back, gripping the bark of the tree behind him as he looked to the accusing face, a burst of his usual cocky, talk back attitude coming through as he tried to justify his actions. ''What was I supposed to do!?''

''_Not_ provide an _evidently_ unstable person with a firearm-''

''I didn't know he would take it! I didn't th-''

''You did **not** think, that is correct. It is something you should do more carefully in a situation like this, Agent Sawyer. Normal rules do not apply! You cannot act so brashly in a place like this when the consequences are unknown to you.''

The Captain turned and ordered the remaining crew man to follow him down the path in Hindu, leaving the American and the Englishman behind. Skinner was thoroughly dumbstruck by this argument, even if Nemo did have a point.

That Indian was bloody terrifying when he was angry… the Invisible man turned to Sawyer, who was staring into the space ahead of him blankly, and placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder.

''You didn't mean for this to happen, mate. Nemo's lost a crew man, so…you know, he's going to be angry…'' He said lamely trying to make him feel better.

''I… didn't mean it… but it I my fault. He's right.'' Sawyer replied quietly, shaking his blonde head.

''Oh no, don't say that-'' Skinner began, but Tom gave him a sharp look that caused the older man to fall silent again.

''I can accept responsibility, Skinner. I'm not a little kid anymore who hides away from blame… I didn't mean for this to happen but it did, _because_ of me.'' He replied before pushing himself off the tree and stalking after Nemo down the pathway.

Rodney Skinner followed after a brief moment of pause, hearing the sound of breaking china coming from the garden as well as some more bickering between the Mad Hatter- who had proved himself worthy of the title- and the March Hare. This 'wonderland' was getting to all of them, steadily.

He understood perfectly why Nemo was furious but Sawyer… even with his usual mode of working, he had never seen the lad pull a gun on someone so quickly and harshly…it had just seemed a little extreme on his part, considering he could keep his temper in check most of the time. Perhaps there was just a much more mature and…possibly darker side to Agent Sawyer…

Or perhaps this place was simply bringing it more and more out of him.

* * *

**4****th**** September, 1899  
****Iping, Sussex  
****Noon**

It was very casually that Dorian Gray sauntered along the lane towards Wilhelmina Harker and Dr. Jekyll, whom were still waiting for the immortals return. He gave them a brief and cordial smile as he came to a stop before them both.

''Well, what a pleasant walk.'' He said dryly, rubbing his nose.

''Did you find anything? Any traces of where he is sleeping?'' Mina pressed, wishing more and more to get this assignment over and done with for what it had caused them to realise about Skinner and his potential problem…

''Nothing of where he is sleeping, but I did discover Griffins grave site.'' Gray informed her.

''Do you wish for us to search more extensively for him..?'' Henry asked her, seeing that she was steadily becoming lost in thought again. They had no luck with Gray as he had said they wouldn't and so it was time for the keener senses to intervene.

''In light of everything so far… I think that would be the best option. The people here are edgy with us as much him for asking so many questions- they expect capture death.'' She replied, nodding slowly to show her agreement. It was well and good promising these people order to follow with their co-operation, but they expected some results….in a case like this they should be provided as quickly as possible.

''This man must be stopped and I have another suggestion to put forward to you both. If we are lucky enough, Mr. and Mrs. Hall may be able to show us Griffins belonging- this man got a hold of his formula somehow, after all- there could be samples remaining.''

''There may even be notes as well- yes, if he was continuing his research here and bringing all of his chemicals to a quiet village…'' The Doctor said, suddenly becoming filled with a desire to see any of these notes for himself. After his own scientific investigations with the Hyde formula, this work of chemical 'genius' as it might be called- similarly it could be called madness- was something he wished to understand.

If he did then it may help administer some better help to Rodney Skinner before it was too late.

Mina nodded her approval of this and then suddenly froze, her blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. Somewhere to the left of the lane there was a presence- it was human, but unseen and thinking it had gone unnoticed…. She felt a dark flare from Jekyll suddenly as Hyde also picked up on him. As the Doctor went to turn his head in that direction she caught hold of his shoulder so suddenly that he started.

''Forgive me.'' She said quickly, flashing him a brief smile and an imploring look for him to act as though he had realised nothing of the Invisible mans appearance. ''But would you set to work on looking for those notes back at the Inn? See what has become of his belongings?''

For a moment the Doctor did not understand this sudden request, but he caught on quickly. Obviously she had picked up on him first, although Edward was highly displeased with allowing this man to continue to skulk unseen and listen to them, even if they were aware.

''What the ruddy hell is she doing?'' Edward growled; his instinctive anger taking over before sense caught up with him. They both had his scent now, which meant that they would know what to look for when it came down to it.

''Yes, alright. I shall go and see if there is anything to be found back at the Inn- the notes would be incredibly useful, if I can understand them…but, what are you to do?'' Henry replied curiously.

''We will return to the grave site- I wish to see it for myself and we will look again more extensively for where he is sleeping at night.'' She replied. The Doctor would be much safer to stay in Iping now- of course he had Edward as a defence but only on command and they were both only mortal when it came right down to it. This Invisible man was violent and if they came across him, they would have the element of surprise in being stronger than met the eye and invulnerable to harm.

''Then I wish you both luck. I shall see you later.'' Jekyll said with a polite inclination of the head before he turned and went along the pathway back towards the village of Iping.

Dorian raised an eyebrow at the vampiress, silently asking her if they were yet alone. She made no reply as she gestured for her companion to follow, passing the culprit by as he waited for them to leave. He had some stealth, she admitted and after about five minutes walking she looked to Gray.

''Do lead on now, Dorian. You know where this grave can be found.''

* * *

It took them about forty minutes to reach the collection of trees where Gray had found the site where the first Invisible man had been buried. As the immortal man realised that Mina was not paying attention to him or it, he noticed she was looking back the way which they had just come from. The look on her face was much like that of a cat that had spied some movement that a human could not, her eyes focused and sharp.

''You do lead him on, you know.'' Dorian stated casually, seeing that would get her attention. He smiled lightly as he proved to be correct and met her questioning blue gaze as it settled upon him. ''You should set the Doctor straight. It is cruel to play such games- such as I would not have expected from you, Mina.''

''What _are_ you talking about? _I_ do not toy with peoples emotions- do not delude yourself into thinking that I am anything like _you_ other than in being unable to die.'' She replied coolly, stepping carefully around the grave and holding her skirts accordingly for freer movement. She crouched down and inspected the grave, the decaying foliage that had been used to cover it and the remaining foot prints from long ago when the burial had been done.

Gray smirked, his thin lips twitching at the corners caused by her reply.

''Come now, I have seen the looks that you give him- if you are not interested, you should not provide him with false hope- it is terribly pathetic-''

''And how do you know I am not interested?'' She replied smoothly, raising an eyebrow at him as she returned to standing, being satisfied that nothing was amiss.

''Because I know you.''

''You do not know me, Dorian.'' She scoffed, giving him an incredulous look for even daring to think it. ''Do not pretend that you know me just because we were lovers. That is over and your jealousy is petty and childish- then again, you have always been such…''

''Now you pretend to know me. No, no, I know Mina, that you would not wish to love another mortal man because you know what it would require of you to be with him.'' Dorian rebutted quietly, watching her dust off her pale hands. She glanced up at him, her face impassive for a moment and unreadable.

''I can, if I loved him intensely enough. And an immortal should try to live out the course of one lifetime every so often…'' she replied, her tone low and thoughtful.

''You will not love him when is old and grey and unable to satisfy any longer, while you remain the same, perfect, young…'' Dorian pointed out, receiving a sharp glare from her quite suddenly.

''There is so much _more_ to a relationship than that, but you- _you_ would never understand that.'' She said icily, brushing past him and walking along the path with a swift stride towards Iping.

Gray stared after her silently for a moment. Of course he knew that. His own dealings with love had been foolish and over before they began because of some horrible incident in which the person he loved had taken her own life…he had only been a boy. Now he knew better.

''Hurry up.'' She snapped at him. ''We were not followed as I suspected we might be.''

* * *

**The Coach and Horses Inn  
****Iping  
****Sussex**

It was so cold and repressive within the cellar- but this was where the multitude of Hawley Griffins belongings had been stored away after his rampage and then his death. Packed up in boxes which had become rather dusty after so many months of being locked away down here and gladly forgotten by the residents. But Jekyll was observant enough to see that they had gone undisturbed all this time.

The books and remaining bottles of varying shapes and size, phials and beakers- some cracked from being packed away so hastily. It was all untouched until he had opened them just this afternoon…. How had this man been able to get at a sample of the formula, then, if that was the case?

Henry had leafed through the few books and journals- notes written in cipher and Greek, which he understood minimally, but not enough to warrant him to be able to translate them all and read through the private notes easily.

''_Jekyll!_'' Hyde growled rather suddenly in warning, but the Doctor already felt the cool of something sharp at his throat in the gloom of the cellar.

''Alright- let's be having you…who are you?'' A voice hissed in his ear, well spoken and unfamiliar to him.

''_It's him, it's bloody him!_'' Hyde said gruffly. The Invisible man had gotten into the Coach and Horses- but how? The Halls were so cautious to allow entry and exit to the Inn and always made sure to check that the culprit wasn't hiding anywhere- '_'No you prat- it's __him__._''

''Who are you?'' Jekyll replied, repeating the question asked of him and trying to keep his voice steady as he did so. He could feel an invisible hand gripping his shoulder tightly- what was Edward getting at now?

The scent- the scent of him- it matched the one that lingered in all of the books, on every bottle… the hand that had written all of these notes was the one that held his shoulder fast…

''You...''

''Good. I am glad to see a man about here who is not a complete imbecile…''

* * *

To Be Continued...


	10. Uneasy Settlements

AN- I am so very, very sorry for leaving this so long- this has been written up and ready for publishing for ages, but I forgot _ and I have been having some writers block as well as being busy with Uni work, but I promise I will try and get writing updates again ASAP- sorry for keeping you all.

* * *

????

Things had settled down into an awkward silence- at least for Rodney Skinner. Nemo and Sawyer seemed quite happy to go on not speaking to each other, leaving him as 'piggy in the middle' and trying to spread his attention between them. If it was wanted. A fire had been made and fatigue set in finally to claim each of them, urging them to rest. Unwilling to risk eating anything that grew in the place they were content to burn it instead, getting a multitude of interesting coloured smoke that rose from it steadily. They settled this in a clearing, ate any rations they had brought with them which weren't much and then were content to get some sleep and clear their minds. Only Skinner remained awake now, going over this mad house in his mind. He doubted the safety of going to sleep really without someone keeping watch, so he assigned himself to it for a while. He was much less tired than the rest of them anyway, finding that taking that invisibility formula so long ago had increased his endurance.

''Christ…'' He muttered, rubbing his forehead and wishing he had a hipflask with him. He wore his pince nez as well as a little paint upon his eyelids to ease them and rested at the base of a tree. They were no closer to finding the girl, nor the missing Agent. He just hoped to God that '004' had not lost his head- he was in here alone too and after seeing Sawyer take a funny turn, it wouldn't surprise him to be taking a madman back to London- if they ever got back…

The road behind seemed as though it had closed- not visually of course, but he had just had the unshakeable feeling that they could only keep going forward- maybe he was getting paranoid now, losing his marbles but he didn't want to voice this concern for fear of sounding like a prat for saying it. He could hear odd noises everywhere, all of them giving off a sinister feeling to him- they only assumed it was night in this place, as they couldn't really tell, because there were no patches of sunlight drawing through the trees anymore. They might be deep in the heart of the wood, or it might be night time- either way they were all shattered.

All he could do was sit and watch, waiting for his turn to conk out patiently and hope that the group wouldn't come apart at the seams anymore…

* * *

**4****th**** September 1899  
****Coach and Horses Inn  
****  
**

''Griffin….but- they sad you were killed months ago-'' Jekyll began, his min and heart racing. This was just the same problem all over again, not a repeat of an old 'curse'…

''Evidently I was not, or I would not be here with this knife to your throat.'' Griffin replied impatiently. ''That was a decoy- an albino dunce whom I needed to test the last stretch of formula upon before I used it myself. It was meant to be temporary, unlike my own condition.''

''An albino? Presumably because of his coloration, you were in a hurry….too hasty to get the work done...'' Jekyll replied, piecing it all together. The people of Iping had killed some other poor fellow who had been used as a guinea pug by this evidently craze but intelligent man of science.

''Very good, yes, but the colour of him did not make it any damned easier. It was a perfect test once it was over but my own curse is still something I have been unable to fix. Now I do not look at it so negatively…'' Griffin explained. The door to the cellar was open and that provided the only light with which Jekyll had been rooting through the books- he could hear no movement upstairs and it left him feeling uneasy. God, don't let him be alone with this mad man….

''Listen here- I am not about to explain myself to you Henry without knowing your _full_ name. Come now!'' The Invisible man said, shaking him briefly. The name he had overheard earlier.

''Jekyll- Doctor Henry Jekyll…'' he replied, feeling the other stiffen slightly at the mention of his title. Perhaps it was the 'Doctor' part which had caused it, or perhaps he recognized the name….or both in fact, might have been what made his captor go contemplatively quiet for a moment.

''Jekyll, eh? **I** remember your case in the papers…an extraordinary feat, much like my own- is it true?''

''Yes.''

''Your chemical experiment was a success?''

''Not completely- at least I would not label it as such…'' Jekyll told him, cautious to answer his questions. There was nothing he could have learned about the League, but it would not be long before he wanted to know of their business hunting him down in Sussex, especially when he was meant to be a dead man.

''Ah- of course. Side effects, unanticipated side effects of what could have been an experiment to change the very world as we know it.'' Griffin confirmed with a nod, even though his captive would never have been able to see it. ''You did not expect your 'darker side' to get out of hand so much so. I did no expect all the hardships that invisibility did bring nor that a solution would be so deuced difficult to discover…''

''So then, what have you been doing in these past months following your apparent 'death'?'' The Doctor asked him, flinching as the knife was pressed a little harder to his throat and the grip on his shoulder tightened.

''Not so fast, Jekyll. What is your business here? Why would a man such as you, presumed dead and afflicted by a chemical curse such as my own, be looking for me? Hm? What's your game, man?''

The voice grew quieter and quieter, and more threatening as it hovered very close to his ear. ''And I warn you, do not lie to me or I will paint these walls _red_.''

After some very quick thinking on his part, despite Hyde's distraction, he managed to cobble together some sort of alibi.

''We are scientists- when we heard of the Iping story, I knew there would be much to learn from your own experiences perhaps of benefit to myself… somehow… if there wad any chance of meeting another such man with chemical expertise to such a level…''

There was silence again as Griffin seemed to be contemplating this. The story seemed suspicious in a way- but had he not also falsified his own demise? Did he not seek a chemical answer to his chemical problem? And he had turned to Doctor Kemp for assistance, of a man of scientific prowess before being betrayed by the blackguard who could not understand.

''So you have been looking for me, have you? Why did you persist when you learnt I was 'dead and buried'?''

''We- I hoped to examine the other Invisible man-''

''How mad I would be for someone to duplicate my deeds! **I** am the Invisible man the first, and the last. None other should have the power that I have.''

''Yes, well… if that had failed, there was a chance to peruse your notes… but without your mind to consult it may not have been so conceivable to help myself…''

''Hmph. Very well then- I give you a proposition.'' Griffin said, moving the blade away slightly from the others throat, but keeping a hold and watch on him. ''You help me and I will help you.''

There was a distinct jolt inside Jekyll's stomach at these words- they rang true to him. Griffin was possibly the only mind which might be able to comprehend his experiment and its effects….Mina was a skilled chemist it was true, but without experience and certainly unable to understand all of his notes...

But Griffin could.

Edward growled sharply at his creator for contemplating it. No because it was wrong to work with such a broken and immoral mind, not because it was working with the enemy for self gain. Simply because it was a move against his own sin, his own darkness inside he had allowed to fester and then develop after its release like a ravenous disease.

He had brought it upon himself- he didn't _deserve_ to find a solution, but Hyde was cynical. There _was_ no solution to him- he was not a problem that had been created, he was an already existing one which had first been ignored and then _enhanced_, emphasized with every burst of freedom…

''I do not have my notes with me…'' Jekyll answered nervously, unsure what his reaction to this might be. He heard the other sneeze and felt the jolt- it was lucky he had a good grip on that knife and had moved it away a little…

''They're in London then? Paris? I do not care- I have had enough of this blaster place even as I was able to run it. I would not be averse to leaving it for a City.'' Griffin replied, letting the Doctor go quite suddenly. Jekyll stood up and turned to where the carving knife floated in mid air.

''They are in London…'' he confirmed with a nod, trying to gauge with practice where the Invisible man's head was.

''Good. As soon as you are ready to leave then. Alert your companions, but I warn you- one wrong move ad I will cut all of you down.'' The knife wavered dramatically and came very close to Jekyll's face. Then it floated off in the direction of the stairs and clattered to the floor. The door then opened a little wider, seemingly of its own accord and there was silence.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	11. Authors Message

AN:

Yes. It has been a very long time since I wrote anything, added more to any of my stories. An epic fail of a long time. But I've been browsing through the LXG section, and looking back on what I've already written, and I thought that maybe now would be a good time to try and get back into the groove and finish what I started, which was what I always promised to do rather than leave things hanging.

But, it's been so long, I have no idea if those of you still reading this story would be willing to come back to it, to say nothing of the others I have left hanging. So I'd like to ask, just out of curiosity, if you'd still like to see what comes of this story, what happens in the end, because I always had an end…but let me know. If other writers/readers are still interested, I can fulfil my duty and try to continue.

If not, then that's perfectly fair, considering my long absence…

Thank you all so much for sticking with me, however, when I was updating regularly- I can never thank you all enough for your kind words, your constructive criticism and your encouragement and enjoyment which has helped me to improve as a writer since I first ever joined up here.

Ta ta for now.

Wicked_n_lazy xx


	12. Fear and Loathing

AN- Well, well, well…if you decide to peek in on this story and see it continue, then I thank you profusely. If you've just joined the story, I thank you as well, and welcome you all back to Mysteries of the Empire. I can only apologise again further for it being such a ridiculously long time since I last posted, but I'm going to try and make it all right again.

I hope I succeed. Enjoy.

_

**4th****September, 1899****  
****Coach and Horses Inn  
Sussex**

On arrival at the inn, the vampiress knew that something was wrong, absolutely immediately. She and her immortal companion found Henry Jekyll slumped in an arm chair, and she shook him swiftly with concern. He jolted as soon as she touched his arm, straightening in his seat defensively, eyes darting between her and Dorian Gray before he seemed to ease again. He ran a hand through his lank hair with relief, his throat feeling horribly dry.

''Was he here?'' She demanded, although she tried to keep her tone just a little gentler than she might have done usually to try and relax him further. She knew the difference between his usual skittish behaviour and when there was something truly troubling him. ''I was expecting him to come after us…it was foolish of me to ask you to stay here alone…''

''Oh- no, please…I am quite alright…simply…simply shaken…'' Jekyll answered, having moved forward in his seat as though to rise, but he remained sitting, still glancing between them. That familiar scent and sensation of uneasiness which he now knew to designate Griffins presence was not in the air currently.

''Then he was here…'' Gray said quietly, frowning lightly. ''I can only assume he isn't here at this moment…''

That was at least one thing that Jekyll had over him, something he could not do which this weaker man could- he was more in tune with his surroundings, much like an animal was. Well, that described Hyde well enough…and if anyone needed survival skills, it was bloody Jekyll…a wonder he was still alive, really.

''No, but, he did speak to me earlier…he had a knife.'' The Doctor explained, wincing slightly at the mere thought of it. And what if they had come back to a corpse in the cellar…? He would not put it past the man, considering all that he had done in this poor village… ''He wishes for me to tell you of him- he wants to get back to London…''

''That I cannot blame him for.'' Dorian muttered, casting a glance over the lady of the inn as she bustled past, thankfully none the wiser for another appearance of Griffin in her home, or she might have been even more anxious than everyone already was.

''Did he tell you anymore? What is it he plans to do…?'' Mina pressed, ignoring the other man. They had not been in touch with Bond or 'M' as often as they should be, but she had been making jottings in her diary as to what they uncovered, and this would be written down as soon as she had the moment to do so.

''To collect my formula notes…he wishes my assistance. I don't believe he wishes to cure his ailment, but he wants more control.''

And didn't they both…? But he knew better- Griffin was not thinking rationally, letting his power and superiority go to his head. What he had done, what they had both done to themselves, that level of delicate chemical engineering that they had performed on themselves and the natural order of their bodies they had tampered with…it was all so complicated they had been fools to think they could understand, to try and change things so drastically.

They had tried to play God, and they had both paid for it. But Griffin didn't seem to see it that way.

''Well, then, it should be quite simple to apprehend him, if he comes willingly to London. We will ensure that he believes you are going to assist him. Then we can act. It may do well to spend a day in the laboratory with him, if you feel up to the task, Doctor…then we may strike against him. You and I will always be able to sense him, at least, and that is fortunate…'' Mina spoke, reaching out to rest a hand against his shoulder lightly.

He nodded, understanding how imperative it was, though it didn't stop a horrible feeling from spreading through his every limb. A dread, because the danger had been so very real, and so close, and he, with the ability to do something, was not able to call on that ability, only to leave Hyde pacing within, wanting to deal with the blackguard himself.

But every push against those barriers felt harder and harder, every time…the thought of re-entering the laboratory was tempting…and yet also terrifying…to re-enter would be to do more damage, and also, to risk never leaving again…

''Yes, I…I am willing to try…but he is willing to harm us, if he suspects the slightest thing. We must be careful.''

''Indeed…then…all we can do is wait for him to show himself again, to see about our arrangements to leave…be prepared, gentlemen. And be careful…''

-

?

Vibrant blue curled languidly upwards, becoming a deep, royal purple as the smoke vanished into the air. Special Agent Sawyer stared dully into it, watching the colours emerging from the blackened pile before him as if in a trance. And he was, essentially, not aware of his surroundings, nor of his companions. Not aware of the light sounds of slow breathing as they slept, or the strange noises which never ceased as they made their way through the strange land they had entered. Perhaps it was another dimension…perhaps it was some strange underground mutation of the world above, the world which the American was used to.

So strange, so impossible, to not only think, but now to see that a little girl's delusions were in fact pure truth.

A little girl whom they were no closer to finding, or so was the general feeling in the air. They weren't going to be able to go back the way they came. All they could do was keep pressing onward, further and further, but who knew how deep into this place they had wandered. No one knew where Alice was. If they did, they chose not to speak of it, and refused to answer questions.

Tom's eyes flickered closed as that conscious thought flittered through his mind, thinking of the scene at the garden party with only two examples of the bizarre inhabitants they had met down here. The Hatter, the gun…the dead crew member, Nemo's' anger…how could he have lost his control like that?

Not even when Huck Finn had been shot down on duty, not even when Quatermain had died in the fight against Moriarty, had he lost control. Because he simply _couldn't_…it was the end, and he knew it, he always had. It was what he had been taught and trained. To lose control was to lose the fight, and now…he was losing control…

Slim, tanned hands reached up to cover his face, hiding it from view before they gradually slid down as though to wipe the thoughts out of his head, trying to refresh his eyes. But no sooner had they had reopened than they were staring deep into the realms of the fire once more, mesmerised by the lazy trails of the smoke.

A long sigh escaped him, so quiet he didn't even register that his chest and shoulders had risen and fell with it, and he sat, his elbows on his knees, hands framing and propping up his head. Looking for all the world as though he were a small boy again.

His thoughts became transparent again, slinking in and out of his mind so that he really wasn't all there. His eyes slipped out of focus, and he could swear he was starting to see words and pictures in the smoke…

A swirling, golden crocodile…who R U?...a blue smoke cocoon rose into the air, hovering above the fire before it imploded gently, becoming a butterfly that flew upwards until it too evaporated.

He felt incredibly calm and warm; a hazy smile upon his face, and the contact of his elbows against his knees was so warm it felt as though his limbs were melting into one another. The occasional shiver overtook him, fleeting sensations of dread and discomfort too, before they faded away, and he was none the wiser that he had even felt them. Suddenly everything felt alright, there was nothing to worry about…all the troubles they had faced were simply gone from thought, and there was nothing but this lulling mood.

God, it was nice…he didn't even notice anymore the horrible taste of the mushrooms he had eaten just a little while earlier, but at least they had helped to ease the hunger after his tiny portion of rations.

{To Be Continued}


End file.
